Deseos hacia la sangre sucia
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso todos tienen que rehacer su vida, a unos les costará más que a otros —Te amo Draco... Hazme el amor por favor...— ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que soñar ese tipo de cosas con el idiota hurón de Malfoy? Dramione 100%


Cuando terminé mi gran fic de Sesshoumaru y Kagome de 100 capítulos dije que quería hacer otro de ellos mismos, sin embargo no me salía nada y me quise aventurar a hacer uno de Potter, obviamente siguiendo mi obsesión de los Dramione. Es primera vez que escribo uno, me está costando horrores escribirlo, ¡Que difícil es hacerlo! Pero bueno.

No estoy segura si en algún momento cambiará el tema de este fic, ya que todavía no me convence éste. Ya lo veremos según avance la historia. Si les gusta pues continúo hasta donde decida, sino, pues le voy dando final y ya tal vez intento mejor un short fic.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto por alguno que saque de mi mente retorcida.

Gracias anticipadas por sus comentarios, los cuales serán bien recibidos para mejorar. Por favor que sean críticas constructivas no destructivas, soy bien susceptible y me podría poner a llorar escondida detrás de la compu.

Escribo en primera persona, vamos a ver que tal me va con eso... todo está desde el punto de vista de Hermione, lo que me hace sacar pensamientos de la conciencia de Hermione que la critican y la cuestionan en cada instante, eso me pareció algo divertido, espero les agrade. La historia continúa tras la caída del Sr. Tenebroso y ninguno se ha casado, sin embargo hay varias personas que para mí no han muerto, eso para darle mayor trama al fic.

En fin... Espero sus RW, ¿Si?

Kame.

28/feb/13

**•••••**

**DESEOS HACIA LA SANGRE SUCIA**

**•••••**

Dos años han pasado desde la caída del Sr. Tenebroso, por lo cual los pensamientos de todos los sobrevivientes ya no se centraban en el temor y la incertidumbre, sino que en la recuperación de sus vidas. Hermione ahora se encontraba en esa transición, pero nunca se imaginaría que se encontraría con un Draco Malfoy que le cambiaría la vida. ¿Deseo Sexual? ¡Bah! Eso nunca sucedería, por lo menos no hacia la sangre sucia.

**•••••**

**«****ELECTRICIDAD****»**

—¡¿Hermione?! ¿Eres tú? —¿Quién más podría ser si yo respondo mi propio celular?

—Hola Ginny, claro que soy yo.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la entrevista en el Ministerio de Magia? —me grita a tal punto que tengo que apartar la bocina de mi oído. Mi nuevo propósito: —tras enseñarle como manejar adecuadamente un celular a mi amiga— será el que pueda hablar por él para no dejarme sorda.

—Lo siento Ginny... Se que no debe de haber sido fácil que tu padre me consiguiese la cita... Pero... —Hay dudas en mis palabras y mi mejor amiga lo puede sentir.

—Viste a Ron con la odiosa de Lavender, ¿No es así?

—Si... —intento responder, pero siento como mis ojos se inundan ¿Podré algún día ya no sentir éste dolor? Es la pregunta que me hago todos los días al despertar y al acostarme.

—Ya verás como el idiota de mi hermano regresará a ti Herm, de rodillas y humillado por haberte hecho eso.

—No es lo que espero y lo sabes bien Ginny.

—Pero ya lo ve...rás... —escucho un golpeteo, pareciera como si la pelirroja estuviera discutiendo con alguien, eso me hace sonreír—. ¡Herm! ¡Hay otra mujer en el teléfono! —me grita desesperada.

—¿Otra mujer?

—Si... Está murmurando algo de un dinero, de que no sé qué... ¡Herm! ¡Me quiere desaparecer la llamada! Si no fuese porque no puedo hacerlo, le estaría maldiciendo con un ava... —de pronto la llamada se corta.

Miro a mi celular un poco extrañada para luego reírme quedamente. Imagino que Arthur ha estado fascinado con el "nuevo artefacto muggle" y ha estado utilizándolo al punto de dejar sin saldo el teléfono, creo que el darle ese nuevo juguete a Ginny para estarnos comunicando a cada instante traerá más problemas que soluciones.

Estoy parada en el pasillo del Ministerio de Magia en donde todos entran y salen con los polvos flu de varias chimeneas. Veo como un mural animado gigante informa sobre las nuevas actividades del lugar.

_Ya que estás aquí podrías visitar a Harry en su oficina. _Me murmura la santa inquisidora de mi conciencia, aunque a decir verdad no es mala idea, pero es un tanto aburrido visitarlo cuando lo veo todos los días en el apartamento.

Empiezo a caminar decidida a atravesar todas las oficinas y llegar hasta el elevador, la última vez que estuve aquí me hice pasar por Mafalda Hopkirk cuando bebí la poción multijugos, hago un puchero recordando aquel desagradable sabor, en todo sentido.

Sin embargo mi andar se detiene ya que choco con la espalda de alguien, el golpe es tan fuerte que termino sentada el suelo sobre mi trasero, pero ¡QUE BOCHORNO! El dolor en mi espina no es tanto como el de mi orgullo.

_Mira que terminar sentada en el suelo por descuidada, ¡Eres una vergüenza Granger!_ Si, lo sé, no solo es una vergüenza para ti querida conciencia.

—Per...done... Yo no vi... Por donde iba —intento disculparme con aquel hombre de espaldas anchas con quien he chocado. Empieza a darse la media vuelta, podría jurar que todo lo estoy viendo en cámara lenta.

Su cabello completamente lacio es tan dorado como los rayos del sol y su piel es blanca casi al punto de parecer traslúcida, va cubierto por un sobretodo negro que llega hasta sus tobillos, desde lejos puede verse que aquel caballero es alguien muy distinguido.

—No se preocupe, un error de mi par... —intenta disculparse también ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme, pero detiene sus acciones al momento de reconocernos.

—¡Malfoy! —grito con horror en mis palabras. ¿Por qué entre todas las personas del mundo mágico tengo que chocar con el idiota hurón de Draco Malfoy? Definitivamente Merlín me odia y tiene preparado un destino fatal para mí.

—Sht, si solo eres tú, sang... Granger —desde que la guerra terminó y a pesar que el término nunca fue aceptado, pero a raíz de la caída de Vol-Volvemort decir "sangre sucia" es como pronunciar alguna maldición imperdonable.

Retira la mano que gentilmente me ofrecía antes de reconocerme, no es que me importe que Draco Malfoy me ayude o no, pero que malos modales los que tiene, definitivamente retiro mi pensamiento de: "muy distinguido caballero".

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? —pregunto de manera despectiva levantándome y tratando de arreglar mi falda gris que llega hasta mis rodillas.

Me mira de pies a cabeza, si lo sé, Ginny y mi conciencia me lo dicen a cada instante: _Debes de dejar de vestirte como si fueras la profesora Mcgonagall, _aunque yo no siento que me veo como ella, al contrario, a mi parecer mi traje gris de falda y chaqueta me hacen lucir elegante, aunque éste no ciña mi cuerpo como si fuese una modelo anoréxica.

—¿Crees que tengo que darte alguna explicación de mis acciones?

—La verdad es que no, además no me interesa —reclamo limpiando la parte trasera de mi falda tras haberme levantado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera aquí quieren contratar a la rata de biblioteca Granger?

—Eso es algo que no te interesa Malfoy —Lo empujo con mi hombro para dirigirme a uno de los ascensores, no se porqué el hurón ex Slytherin me pone los cabellos de punta, pero hay algo que me detiene para verlo a sus ojos, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo al momento de rozarnos.

Me mira desconcertado para luego darse la media vuelta, ¿Qué había sucedido? Sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y me dirijo al departamento de aurores, no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Harry está casi enterrado sobre una cantidad de pergaminos y pociones a punto de explotar, es imposible resistirme y empiezo a organizar ese departamento que está literalmente patas arriba como si los duendecillos de Cornualles hubiesen estado allí.

A la hora de salida, casi dos después de mi llegada, salimos del Ministerio de Magia, Harry me convence que salgamos a un bar que está muy cerca de allí.

Ginny se quedará esta noche en la madriguera y no con Harry como lo han hecho noches anteriores, debo decir que agradezco a Merlín por ello; es difícil estar soltera y encima de todo escuchar los gemidos de Harry y Ginny, no lo hace más placentero.

—¿Por qué desististe? Ayer por la noche te vi bastante animada por esa entrevista.

—No sé, no me veo en realidad sirviendo al Ministerio de Magia después de todo lo que pasamos con ellos.

—El propio Ministro estaba bastante impresionado ahora en la tarde —¿Kingsley estaba impresionado conmigo? Bueno, cuando lo conocí al pertenecer a la orden del fénix siempre pareció que nosotros le "impresionábamos".

—¿En serio?

—Si, el departamento de aurores siempre parece una tragedia, pero después de tu visita está impecable, has organizado todo en un tiempo record, quiere que asistas a una entrevista directamente con él la próxima semana —escupo mi cerveza de mantequilla, es una fortuna que no lo hago en la cara de Harry.

—¿Yo... Una entrevista con el propio... Ministro de Magia?

—¿Por qué te sorprende Hermione? Eres bastante capaz con todo lo que te propones.

—Pero...

—Olvida a Laverne y a Ron ¿Quieres? Solo te seguirás haciendo daño si los recuerdas a cada instante.

—¿Y cómo podría olvidarme de esos dos? Aparentemente ella se pasea a cada instante en el Ministerio buscando a su "Ron-Ron" —exclamo de lo más triste por recordar la escena de horas atrás cuando ella lo besaba de manera descarada mientras él tocaba su trasero ¿Cómo pueden ser tan indecentes? Precisamente por eso no quiero entrar allí, tendría que verme con él todos los días.

Harry intenta consolarme por milésima ocasión, aunque en sus palabras siento el hastío y el cansancio, _¡Es que todos estamos cansados! ¿Cuándo te olvidarás de ese pendejo y continuarás con tu vida? _Reclama la inquisición, decidonohacerle caso.

Me dirijo al baño un poco tambaleante, no sé porqué la cerveza de mantequilla siempre afloja mis piernas.

Camino al lugar en donde una interminable cola sale del baño ¿Por qué todas las mujeres tenemos que ir al mismo tiempo? Suspiro desesperada sacando mi celular de la bolsa de mi falda, lo veo y lo reviso, un Nokia 6700, según lo que me dijeron un clásico, me acuerdo haberlo visto antes de entrar en mi primer año en Howgarts, lo que me da un indicio porque la dependiente de la tienda en donde me lo activaron se quedó viéndome como si fuese un trol o algo así.

Faltan dos chicas para finalmente entrar y me distraigo viendo el lugar en donde estamos con Harry, un pub bastante decente, no tan nuevo pero aprobado por el Ministerio de Magia, especialmente porque hay muchos empleados que pasan allí después del trabajo, pero hay algo que me llama más mi atención: unos cabellos dorados se pasean de un lado a otro a la salida ¿Malfoy aquí? Sacudo fuertemente mi cabeza ¡Empiezo a tener alusinaciones!

Después de mi quinta, séptima, ¿Novena? Cerveza de mantequilla, Harry casi me saca a rastras del pub y me lleva a nuestro departamento, más de él que mío, yo solo vivo aquí libre de renta, ¡Qué bueno es mi amigo! Me lleva hasta mi cuarto y me deja sobre la cama, no me desviste, nunca se atrevería a algo así.

Harry es muy bueno conmigo, es mi mejor amigo desde siempre, todos pensaban en algún momento que él y yo teníamos algo, pero... Es mi mejor amigo.

_Sabes que ya estás muy borracha, ¿Verdad? _

Ya cállate Santa Inquisidora Conciencia, además si estoy borracha tu también lo estás, me respondo dejándola completamente callada, sonrío triunfante, por primera vez en mi vida le he ganado. Mi cama es completamente suave, mullida y cómoda, me recuerda a la que tuve alguna vez en la casa de mis padres... Mis padres... ¿Cómo les estará yendo?

**•••••**

Todo está completamente oscuro, no puedo ver nada, pero no por la oscuridad en sí, sino porque un pañuelo o algo así tapa mis ojos. Siento cosquillas en mi estómago como si una pluma me rozara, sigue bajando hasta mi intimidad tocando justo allí, puedo darme cuenta que estoy completamente desnuda.

Alguien empieza a succionar mis senos enfocándose en mis... En mis... botones, quiero gritar que me deje en paz pero se siente diferente... Se siente... Bien.

—Si... Más por favor... Más... —esa es mi voz estoy segura de ello, pero ¿Cómo pueden salir esas palabras de mi boca?

La otra persona aprisiona mis labios con los de él, su lengua roza la mía introduciéndose a lugares que hacen que mi intimidad sienta más cosquillas con lo que creo es una pluma. Me levanta, lo que puedo darme cuenta, que es una mascada de seda de color rojo y enfrente de mi tengo a Malfoy.

—Oh... Bebé... Eras la mejor de todas... —Me dice para luego besarme y meter uno de sus dedos... Justo... Justo ahí...

—Te amo Draco... Hazme el amor por favor... —Suplico, ¿En realidad estoy suplicando por sexo a Draco Malfoy? No, no y no, debo de estar siendo manejada por algún imperius, pero desde la derrota del Señor Tenebroso se han puesto detectores similares a los que llevan todos los menores, para verificar quien y a donde hacen alguna maldición imperdonable.

_No es un imperius, _interviene mi conciencia tan jadeante como mi súplica al hurón, _es solo tú voluntad._

¿Mi voluntad? Si... Deseo a Draco Malfoy, quiero que me penetre, que me haga el amor y empiezo a suplicar por más y más.

Introduce su miembro de un solo golpe dentro de mí, pero no deja de besar y succionar mis senos, mis pe...pe...pezones nunca antes los había visto tan erectos como estaban en ese momento.

—Hermi... Te amo... Te amo... —gime dándome fuertes embestidas, de mi boca solo salen jadeos y gemidos.

Siento que algo se acerca, como si mi vientre se contrajera, me siento más húmeda que antes, mis pezones a punto de reventar y finalmente arqueo mi espalda mientras Malfoy da un grito con mi nombre incluido. El orgasmo... ¡Es lo más fantástico que hay en la vida!

**•••••**

—Hermione, despierta, ¡Hermione! —escucho gritos al fondo, quien quiera que sea estoy segura que podría matarlo en este mismo instante—. Hermione, despierta —sigue insistiendo con voz de preocupación.

Comienzo a despertar, me siento sudorosa, agitada y... y... Húmeda... Mojada... ¡De allí! Abro mis ojos de par en par encontrándome con Harry y su cara de preocupación.

—Herm... Me tenías preocupado, escuché tus gritos hasta mi habitación —¿Mis gritos? _¡Oh si nena, tus gritos de placer! _Me pongo roja de los pies a la cabeza, lo sé aunque no pueda verme porque me siento caliente, especialmente... De allí...—. ¿Estás bien Herm? ¿Alguna pesadilla con ese maldito de Voldemort?

—¿Vol...demort? —_por supuesto que no, solo con un_o _de sus_ _mortífagos_—. ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sorprendida al recobrar un poco mi aliento mientras me tapo con la colcha que está a un lado a pesar que aun llevo puesto mi traje gris.

—Ya te lo dije, te escuché gritar y parecía como si estabas en alguna agonía —_Agonía de placer tal vez._

—No... No te preocupes Harry... Estoy bien... Solo... Vete... ¿Quieres? Por favor... —me observa muy molesto, mi amigo siempre tan atento recurriendo en mi auxilio, _claro "auxilio", _¿Quieres callarte por favor? Suplico a mi conciencia.

—Está bien... —acepta resignado mientras que con su varita hace aparecer un taza de té—. Bébetelo, es de manzanilla, te hará bien según lo que he leído.

Le agradezco con mirada de ternura rogando porque se retire y cierre la puerta de mi habitación. Al hacerlo me acuesto una vez más emitiendo un sonoro suspiro. Todavía siento fuertes palpitaciones en... En... Allí abajo...

_En tu clítoris, _¡No digas eso! Pero que conciencia más cochina la que tengo.

_¿Pervertida yo? En lugar de eso diría que eres una mojigata incorregible Granger, no en vano te dejó Ronald, _No es que sea mojigata sino que soy recatada y no una desvergonzada, además si Ronald lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo entonces hice muy bien en terminar esa relación insana.

_Ronald, Ronald, Ronald, es lo único de lo que me hablas._

Por primera vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con mi conciencia, lo que hace que me salte una pregunta ¿Si Ronald aún sigue en mi cabeza, por qué tendría que haber tenido semejante sueño con Malfoy?

Veo mi reloj y veo que aún es de madrugada, las 4.53, lo mejor es dormirme y con suerte no volver a soñar ese tipo de cosas indecentes.

¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco el RW?


End file.
